Dragon ball hunt ftw
by crazyfan15
Summary: While out trainning, Naruto and Sakura find a weird orange ball with two stars in an Egytian temple. Er? There they meet two small children and a young girl who is also lookng for the ball as well.


**Hey! It's been awhile. I thought since summer's ending I should at least post something. Anyway I don't's own dbz or Naruto. If I did… let's not get into that. On to the story!**

Sakura Haruno was jumping from tree to tree, looking behind her ever once in a while to make sure she wasn't being followed. Which she was 90% sure she wasn't the other 10% still made her check. _'Hah. I'm so going to win this_.' She thought grinning widely that her teeth almost showed. Not paying attention to where she was going she didn't see the wire that was attached to a tree. Trigging it, it exploded. Luckily she dodged the bullet just in time. '_Jeez. Are they trying to kill me!_' she thought frowning.

'_Probably so. Then they could have an all boys team without the pink haired girl_.' Inner Sakura snorted.

The cherry blossom rolled her eyes before something crashed into her from behind, knocking her off balance. "Urgh!" She dropped to the floor and stared up at the person who knocked her down, rubbing her head.

"Gotcha Sakura!" a loud voice boomed above her.

She stared up into blue eyes and blond hair. Naruto was grinning down at her, hands on his hips.

"Naruto…" she growled glaring at him. He sweat dropped and backed away from her slowly.

"Uh… Calm down Sakura…" he murmured in fear, hands up in surrender. She got up, cracking her fist. A vain was popping out of her head. "**NARUTO!**" Her leg came up and connected into his jaw line knocking the snot out of his noise.

"Gwaah!" He went flying across the sky with smoke coming from his ass. She signed softly, looking at him fly. It was a typical day for team 7. Kakashi-sensei told them they were going to train and gave them the time to meet up at their training field. Like the good students they were, Sakura, Naurto and Sasuke did what they were told. And as always he was late. Then he had the audacity to separate them into teams of two.

Sasuke with Kakashi and Naruto with Sakura. The cherry blossom was angry to say the least. She wanted to train with Sasuke. To maybe ask him out on a date casually and then he'll say yes… She signed again. _'No use thinking about it.' _She looked up into the sky realizing that she lost track of her blond hair idiot. '_Urgh… now I have to go find him_.' She thought, hopping on the trees and running to where she thought she last seen him.

She past another training ground and didn't see him. She kept on going. '_He's so much more trouble than he's worth._' She thought clenching her teeth. She jumped across to another tree and at the corner of her eye she saw a big building in the middle of a giant clearing, but thought nothing of it until her name was called. '_That sounded like Naruto_.'

The pinkette turned her head fully and gasped, eyes widen. There in the middle of a training field was a pyramid, (WTF?) and Naruto was waving at her from the ground. 'What the hell is a pyramid doing here?!' she thought in disbelief. Sure she knows what a pyramid is from her history class and pictures, but they weren't supposed to be in this part of the area!

She jumped down to meet her blond haired teammate. "Can you believe this Sakura?! This kind of building in Konoha." He said looking at the pyramid in awe.

"I'm just wondering why nobody never notice this here?" she asked a look of weariness and disbelief on her face. Naruto shrugged. "Idk. What is it anyway?" Sakura fell anime style. "Are you serious?!" she yelled after she recovered.

He rubbed his head. "Ehhehe." She signed tiredly, rubbing her head. "Of course. Why should I be surprise. You didn't pay attention in history class." The cherry blossom murmured. "It's a pyramid and it's supposed to be Egypt." She answered.

He frowned thoughtfully, before looking around. He notices a door and grinned. "Hey Sakura, let's go explore it." She looked to where he pointed at and shrugged. "Why not? Probably nothing dangerous in there anyway." She said scarcatisically. Naruto ignored her walking towards the door. She followed after him

Despite that she was annoyed with him; she looked after him after him anyways. After all he's like an annoying lovable brother to her. When they got to the doorway it was pitched black. (You expect anything else?) "Woah. Creepy." Naruto commented looking in.

"If only Sasuke was here, we could've had a better chance of exploring. Oh well." She said walking in. He followed after her.

If it wasn't for their ninja senses they would've been completely dead. They dodged through traps suck as arrows flying at them, pit falls among other things. The only trap they haven't come across was the giant boulder. "Huff! Huff! Huff! This place is crazy." Naruto commented leaning on the wall, out of breath.

"I second that. I knew we shouldn't have come." Sakura said sitting down. "Not to mention that this hall way goes on forever!" Naruto sat up and pushed a brick in the wall. Torches lit up the hall from both sides of the wall. "Woah…" they said looking around in awe.

"Way to go Naruto!" the cherry blossom cheered giving him the thumbs up. He rubbed his head laughing sheepishly. And suddenly they heard a big rumbling sound. "What was that?" Sakura asked, looking down the hallway to where she heard it from.

That's when they saw it. The famous giant boulder. "**AAAAAAH!**" They started running for dear life. "It's all your fault Naruto!" she yelled at him, her eyes like hell.

My fault?!" he said in disbelief, looking hurt that she even thought that. The boulder was catching up on them. Their legs were getting tired from running for eternity and their stamina was dropping fast. "We're going to get smashed! We're going to get smashed!" Sakura chanted over and over again with tears falling down her eyes. "Don't think negative Sakura!" the blond said tears coming out his eyes as well. The boulder was coming closer and just when hope seems lost…

By some miracle the pinkette stepped on a step that open up a hold in the floor and they fell through.

"AAAAAH!"

It felt like they were falling in a black vortex that never ended. "Sakura, if we die I just wanted you to know that I love you." (Ewe!) "As a friend!" he added on by her frighten look. They kept on falling until they finally landed on something soft. The room lit up. Both of them gasped looking around. It was a giant room filled with hieroglyphs and different pictures. There were two chairs in the middle that had one giant eye and the symbol on Naurto's jacket on it as well. Right next to the two chairs was a stand of some kind with a blue pillow holding some kind of orange ball, with 4 stars.

Meanwhile…

"Man this stupid radar is wack!" Trunks yelled glaring at said object.

"Calm down Trunks. I'm sure we'll find the Dragon ball." Videl said looking around the spot they been in.

"You said that an hour ago and look where it got us!" The black haired teen glared down at the purple haired boy before signing. She turned to see the other boy to find him gone. "Goten! Goten, where are you?!" she called looking frantic.

"Chill out Videl. He's up there." He indicated with his head the hallway ahead of them. She looked to see Goten poking at a statue that appeared to be a man. She signed in relief before walking over, wanting to inspect the statue as well.

"I wonder who this person was?" she asked out loud. The statue was a man who had spiky hair and wide eyes. He was wearing what seems to be some kind of Roman armor with two swords on his right side.

"Who cares. We're here to get the dragon ball, not on a history field trip." Trunks said walking in front of them. "Now let's go. Got another reading."

Videl glared at his back as Goten pushed an eye on the statue. "Uh oh…" he murmured as a rumbling sound was heard. "Goten, what have you done?!" Videl yelled at him waiting to see if anything was coming at them.

They heard a screaming sound from another hallway and then, "It's all your fault Naruto!"

They raised their eyebrow. "What was that?" Goten asked looking at his two friends. "I think someone's in trouble! We got to help them." Vide said her sense of justice kicking in. She started flying towards where she heard them.

"Wait Videl! I'm coming to!" Goten said flying after her as Trunks tried to stop them. "Darn it! Why doesn't anyone listens to me!" He flew after them.

"I wonder what kind of ball this is." Sakura asked looking at the dragon ball, but not touching it for fear that she'll set off another trap. She was met with silence. The cherry blossom looked over at her blond hair teammate to see him staring at the writing on the wall with a daze look in his eyes.

"Naruto?" He snapped out of the daze he was in and looked over towards her.

"You said something Sakura?" he asked.

She blinked at him before smiling. "I said I wonder what this orange little ball is?" He made a grab at it but she slapped his hand away. "Don't!"

He had a hurt look on his face as he rubbed his hand. "You're so mean Sakura!"

She signed before walking over towards the chairs inspecting it as well. _'I wonder why our ninja symbol is all over this place?_' she thought frowning. She looked over towards Naruto to see him with the orange ball in his hand. At first she could only blink before rage overtook her. "NARUTO!"

He widens his eyes in fear. "Sa-sakura!"

She advanced on him cracking her fist. "What have you done Naruto?!" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she punched him dead in the face knocking him out for the time being. She grabbed the ball just as another doorway open up on a side wall and three people fell through.

"Oww!" Videl moaned rubbing her bottom.

"I should be the one saying oww." Trunks snapped from below her.

"Get off of me!" Goten yelled an ugly vein on his forehead. Videl had fallen on them during the fall.

"Oh sorry guys!" She got up. Trunks and Goten followed suit rubbing their backs.

"You're so heavy Videl." The black haired boy murmured pouting.

She glared. "What was that?!"

He got a nervous look on his face as Trunks notice a girl with pink hair staring at them weirdly with a dragon ball. "The dragon ball!" He ran towards Sakura to grab it from her but she jumped protecting it.

"Who the heck are you people?!" Her hand had gone to her weapon pouch behind her.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that, old lady."

A vain popped from her head. "I'm not old. I'm only 12!"

The purple haired boy shrugged. "You could've fooled me."

She growled as Naruto tried to retain his laughter.

Videl slapped Trunks upside the head. "That's a very rude thing to say! Say you're sorry!"

The boy rubbed his head pouting. "No way. She's an old lady. Right Goten?"

He looked over towards his best friend to see him off in a corner where a golden box was.

"Goten?" They all looked over towards him as he open the box to reveal a dead body covered in jewels and golden coins. Aka a mummy.

"GWAAH!" He flinched away as a rumbling sound could be heard from the distance.

"What the heck was that?" both female asked wearily.

All was silent. Everyone tense and ready to see what trap they threw at them next. When nothing happen everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." Videl held out her hand to Sakura smiling. "Hello. My name is Videl. My two friends over there are Trunks and Goten."

The cherry blossom looked at her wearily before taking her hand. (To trustful) "Sakura Haruno. That one over there is Naruto."

The black haired girl smiled at him. "Nice to meet you."

The blond blushed. '_She's pretty_.' He thought.

Videl turned back to Sakura. "I know this may sound rude but we need that dragon ball you got in your hand."

Sakura held out the orange ball to them. "Are you talking about this?"

Videl nodded.

"Why? What's so important about this little ball?"

Before she could answer the same door way from when Videl and her group came from open up and an adorable bunny came falling through.

(?)

All was silent for moment as they stared at the bunny with a blink look on their face.

"Why is there a bunny here?" Sakura asked finally breaking the silence.

They shrugged. "Who knows?" Trunks said.

"It's kinda cute." Videl said walking towards it. The bunny was white and fluffy and had a cute fluffy tail with black or brown eyes. As soon as Videl got closed to it the bunny transformed into some giant bunny monster.

(WTF?)

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

"What kind of story is this?" Sakura said asking no one in particular. Everyone including the bunny monster shrugged. (Okay back to seriousness. Or as serious as it could get)

The monster ran at them growling. It swipe with its sharp claws.

"Dodged it guys!" Naruto called. They jumped away. The bunny went instantly after Sakura.

"Why is it coming after me?!" she yelled running away.

"Move out of the way I got this." Trunks charged up some energy. "Finish Buster!"

The energy ball hit the monster; but for all the good it did.

"Why didn't it do anything?!" the purple haired boy yelled glaring.

Meanwhile Naruto was shock, staring at Trunks weirdly. _'What the heck was that?! Some kinda of charka jutsu!'_ He heard Sakura scream. "Sakura!" He started to run but Goten came down and got her.

"Gotcha!" he said flying her to safety.

The cherry blossom blinked stupidly at the ground before looking at Goten. "You can fly?!"

"Yeah I get that a lot."

The bunny monster chased after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Videl kicked him dead in the back of his fluffy head. The bunny stopped and turned to her with a void experssion in his eyes. She had only one thought.

'_What the-'_

He smack her into the wall.

"Videl!" Trunks helped her up.

"Urgh… that hurted." She brushed herself off.

"That's one tough bunny." Goten said putting Sakura down and landing himself. Naruto came by them.

"Yeah. He must be after the dragon ball which is in Sakura's hand." Videl suggested.

"If that's so then why isn't he after me? I have a bag full of them." Trunks said opening up his purple bag to show them 6 dragon balls.

"Woah! There's more of them?!"

The pruple haired youth nodded. "Yep. And we need the one you got in your hand. But for right now let's defeat theat bunny monster."

They turned towards it as he started running towards them.

"Let's attack together guys!" Videl yelled. They nodded.

"Rising Star!"

"Finish Buster!"

"Rasengan!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Blossom Blast!"

They all combined their moves together and created a rainbow of colors that destroyed the monster. Everybody sat there for a moment before cheering!

"We did it guys!" Naruto yelled slapping both Videl and Saskura on the shoulders. Both females growled at him.

"NARUTO!" He got a nervous look on his face before running away, the girls chasing after him.

Goten looked on with child like innocent. "What are they doing?"

Trunks shrugged picking up the last dragon ball Sakura dropped. "Who knows. All I know that I'm never going to grow up." He put the last dragon ball in his bag. "Let's go get a something at that ramen shop we saw eariler." He said walking away.

"Ramen! I like ramen!" Goten yelled following after him.

Please review. I would give you a thousand hugs and kisses!


End file.
